Harm Leaves Jag
by rooster dawn
Summary: Summary: How does Harm deals with the impending marriage of Mac and Brumby.
1. Chapter 1

Title: _**Harm Leaves JAG**_

Author: rooster dawn

Classification: Harm/Mac

Spoiler: fifth season

Summary: How does Harm deals with the impending marriage of Mac and Brumby.

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed._

part 1

10 April 00

Harm's Apartment

Harm was sitting in his recliner trying to relax and sucking down a few beers. He and Mac had been back from Australia for four months now.

Because he had seen Mac kissing Brumby passionately after the Admiral had told him not to look back, Harm started distancing himself from Mac. He started by dating Renee more seriously.

He was hurt and felt betrayed by Mac when she came back with Brumby's ring on her right hand. How could she have his ring on her hand? A couple of days before she had wanted to start an imitative relationship with him.

He couldn't understand what had happen in those two days. He knew that Mac couldn't love Brumby. She never wanted to have anything to do with him. At least not until now that is. Now she was practically engage to him. Or so he thought.

What had upset him the most was, she hadn't given him the time he needed to think about how she felt, how he felt, and what he wanted to do about it. He needed more time to respond to her request of taking their relationship to an another level.

She had surprised him. He hadn't expected her to express her feelings for him in such a manner. He had been busy conducting a murder trial. All his focus had been on the trial.

He knew she must have been thinking about this for quite some time and was disappointed that he hadn't responded the way she had wanted him to. She never did anything like this on the spur of the moment.

She hadn't realized that he needed some time to think over what she wanted. But then again he hadn't expressed himself clearly either. He hadn't asked for more time. He had assumed she understood and would have waited.

Unfortunately as it turned out he had only that day to respond. And there wasn't anything he could do about it as an officer and gentleman as long as she wore Brumby's ring.

20 April 00

Mac's Apartment

Mac was relaxing on the couch. She was considering whether or not she should accept Mic's proposal. She was ready to settle down, get married, and start a family.

She wanted to do this with Harm, but he had grown more distant the last few months. She could hardly talk to him anymore. As far as she was concern he had his head up his six dating the blond bimbo Renee.

She knew he was doing this to spite her for wearing Mic's ring. She had hoped that wearing Mic's ring would serve as a wake up call to Harm, to let him know what she wanted and needed.

She wasn't going to wait around forever for him to want an adult loving relationship with her. She decided to give him another month to wake up and tell her how he felt about her before she would accept Mic's proposal.

After all Mic did love her and he was a good man. He would treat her right. He could give her the life she wanted if Harm didn't want to.

21 May 00

JAG Headquarters

Mic had returned to DC last month. He had reserved his commission in the Australian navy to pursue Mac more aggressively. He had taken a job as a civilian attorney in a Washington Law firm.

Mac was seeing him more often on a regular basic. She was getting more and more fond of him. Mic was treating her like a queen. Meanwhile Harm still hadn't made an effort to tell Mac how he really felt about her.

She had had enough. She told Mic she would marry him. They set a wedding date for 23 July. She asked Harm out to lunch so that she could tell him privately that she had accepted Mic's proposal.

They were getting married on 23 July and she hoped he would come to the wedding. Secretly she wanted him to tell her not to marry Mic. That he loved her and wanted to be with her.

But instead he said if that was what she wanted then he was happy for her and wished her all the luck in the world. He would always be her friend and be there for her.

She was very disappointed. She thought for sure that this would finally force him to respond, to tell her that he loved her. But such was not the case.

20 June 00

JAG Headquarters

A month later Harm went in to see the Admiral to request leave. He had two weeks accrued. He needed some time to think about what he was going to do next. The Admiral granted him leave.

The Admiral thought that Harm needed the time to deal with the announcement of Mac getting married in a month. That maybe he would get his head out of his six long enough to tell Mac not to marry Mic. That he would tell her that he loved her.

"Sir, request permission to take leave." asked Harm quietly.

"Permission granted Commander. May I ask why?" questioned the Admiral.

"Yes Sir, I need to take some time off to think about my future." replied Harm solemnly.

"Is the Colonel involved in your thoughts of the future Commander?" asked the Admiral curiously.

"I'm not sure Sir." replied Harm wondering why the Admiral was asking so many questions.

"Very well Commander, dismiss." replied the Admiral.

Later that day Harm handed the Admiral his resignation papers. He would be resigning his commission effective 5 July.

He had come to the realization that he didn't want to be just friends anymore with Mac. He wanted her as a man wanted a woman. If he couldn't have her then he didn't want to be here at Jag anymore.

"What is this Rabb? What's the story? I thought that you were going to take two weeks of leave to think about this?" bellowed the Admiral angrily.

"I'm sorry Sir, but I've come to the realization that it's time for me to move on. I'm tired of the travel. I'm tired of putting naval personnel on trial for making simple honest mistakes.

But most of all I'm sick and tired of dealing with the regulations that are designed to make life miserable. I've simply have had enough." replied Harm solemnly.

"What is this really about Rabb? Is it because the Colonel is marrying Brumby?" asked the Admiral.

"It is a big part of it, but it's not the main reason. The regulations say no fraternization. For someone of my military bearing it meant keeping my relationship with Mac on a strictly professional level.

I'm not supposed to have a normal man/woman relationship with her. All it did was force us into relationships the last four years that we really don't want to be in just so we will have a little love in our lives.

We end up settling for what we want with someone else. We could have been married and had a couple kids by now if it weren't for the regulations." responded Harm forcefully.

"We could have worked something out Commander. You two are my best team." offered the Admiral sincerely.

"That's the problem, you shouldn't have to Sir. I want to thank you for being my CO the last five years. It's been an honor to work for you Sir. Please don't say anything to anyone until after my official separation date." requested Harm.

"What about Mac? Aren't you going to stop her from making the biggest mistake of her life by marrying Brumby? Aren't you going to do something Commander?" asked the Admiral.

"No Sir. She's a big girl. It was her decision to get engaged and it was her decision to get married. She's made her bed, now she'll have to sleep in it." replied Harm bitterly.

"Don't you love her Harm? The love of a good woman like Mac doesn't come along every day. It may be a long time before you find someone like her again." stated the Admiral with passion.

"Yes, I love her, but I wasn't ready to start the type of relationship that she was looking for when she asked me. She surprised me when she did. I needed more time to think about what she wanted, but she didn't give me the time to do so before she took Brumby's ring." continued a bitter Harm.

"If that's the way you want it. We're going to miss having you around here Commander." replied the Admiral.

"Thank you Sir. I'm going to miss the people of JAG too." responded a dejected Harm.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: _**Harm Leaves JAG**_

Author: rooster dawn

Classification: Harm/Mac

Spoiler: fifth season

Summary: How does Harm deals with the impending marriage of Mac and Brumby.

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed._

part 2

21 June 00

Jag Headquarters

The next day Mac was in the bullpen area. She had been looking for Harm most of the morning but couldn't find him anywhere. She hadn't seen him all morning and she was a little worried. She saw Bud and walked over to talk to him.

"Bud, have you seen Harm today?" asked a concerned Mac.

"No Ma'am. I believe he is on leave for the next two weeks." replied Bud.

"That doesn't sound like Harm. It's not like him to take off without telling me where he's going." responded Mac as she wondered what was wrong with him that he wouldn't talk to her before leaving.

"With all due respect Ma'am, that was when the two of you were an item, but now that you're marrying Commander Brumby, I don't think he's taking it too well.

I'm sure he thought you would send Brumby packing back to Australia sooner or later like the rest of us." replied Bud in an apologizing manner.

"Bud, we were never an item. My being involved with Mic hasn't stopped us from being friends. We still tell each other everything that's important. And what do you mean like the rest of us Bud?" questioned a hurt Mac.

"Well everyone thought you and the Commander would one day get married, once you both decided it was what you both really wanted. I know the Commander loves you Ma'am.

He worships the ground that you walk on. And I'm pretty sure you love him too, at least that's what Harriet keeps telling me." Bud rambled on.

"Yes, I do love him, but Harm has never expressed to me that he loves me. I tried to get something started with him when we were in Australia, but he turned me down. He wasn't ready." responded Mac defensively.

"With all due respect Ma'am, he was focusing on a murder trial. I don't think he was expecting you to express your feeling for him at that point and time." replied Bud as he tried to defend his mentor.

"It seemed to me that he was rejecting me. He couldn't let go." wailed Mac as frustration was beginning to set in.

"I think all he needed from you was a little more time Ma'am. To think over what you said to him." begged Bud.

"I have given him four years Bud. All I wanted was a sign from him that he wanted me as much as I wanted him." wailed Mac.

Was Bud right? Did she really catch Harm unprepared to deal with her request. Was it a mistake to let Mic's ring stay on her finger? She needed to find Harm and talk to him.

"Well he may not have said it in so many words Ma'am. But the way he looks at you and talks to you. You can see that everything he does is to please you and make you happy." stated Bud passionately.

"It doesn't always seem that way to me Bud. We've been fighting quite a bit lately. And it all started long before I put Mic's ring on my right hand. I can't wait forever for him Bud.

I've given him ample time to tell me he loves me, but he hasn't done so. I don't think he ever will." wailed Mac as she tried to hold back the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes.

"Why do you think he and Brumby were fighting back in Australia?" asked Bud.

"Because they don't like each other." replied Mac with distained.

"Well that maybe true on some level but it wasn't the real reason Ma'am. They were fighting over you. They both want you." replied Bud fighting for his mentor Harm.

"Then why didn't he say anything?" asked Mac.

"You didn't give him the chance Ma'am. He wanted to talk to you about it that night you had dinner with Brumby. He wanted to tell you how he really felt about you and to ask you to be patience a little while longer while he sorted through his feelings.

As much as he loves you he wasn't sure that you loved him. Once you let him know how you felt and what you wanted, he had to work it out in his own mind what it all meant.

Any relationship between the two of you would mean some major changes at work and possible career implications. But once you took Brumby's ring he couldn't tell you Ma'am, not as long as you were wearing his ring." replied Bud as he rambled on for what seem like forever to Mac, but was very informational.

"What do you mean Bud? It was a friendship ring for six months. He even said so himself at the airport. He knew that it only represented what I was looking for with him, a loving relationship that could some day lead to marriage.

He was just being stubborn and pigheaded like he always is when he can't control the situation." replied a very confused Mac.

"That maybe so Ma'am, but to a man of the Commander's character, the ring represents your commitment to Brumby. He had to respect the ring because he's an officer and a gentleman.

You don't move in on another man's woman even if you don't like him. He could only express his love for you after you gave Brumby back his ring or took it off." responded Bud.

"Are you sure Bud?" asked Mac with the first ray of hope she had in a longtime. She really didn't believe it. It was a load of crap. While she believed that to be true between good friends, Harm and Mic were not.

"Yes Ma'am. It's the code." replied Bud.

"The code?" asked Mac.

"The code of being an officer and a gentleman. Even Commander Brumby respects the code." replied Bud earnestly.

"Thank you Bud." responded Mac as she went back to her office.

After work Mac decided to go over to Harm's place to talk to him. He wasn't home. Where was he? She decided she would try to catch up to him later.

She would call him later that night, but when she tried later she met the same lack of success. She would see the Admiral tomorrow at work. Surely he would know where Harm was.

28 June 00

JAG Headquarters

The following week Mac went in to see the Admiral. She had been unable to get a hold of Harm all week. He wasn't anywhere he usually hung out during the weekend either.

She even checked out the airfield to see if he had taken his bi-plane anywhere, but he hadn't. She wanted to know where he was and what he was doing. She knocked on the Admiral's door.

"Enter!" bellowed the Admiral.

"Sir, do you know where Harm is? asked a concerned Mac. She hoped the Admiral had an idea where he was.

"Not precisely. He said he needed to get away by himself for awhile. He had a lot thinking to do. He'll be back next week. I don't think he's dealing too well with your impending marriage to Brumby." replied the Admiral with reluctance.

He wanted to tell Mac about Harm leaving the Navy but he had to respect Harm's wishes for now.

"Are you sure Sir? I need to talk to him about something. It's very important." wailed Mac.

"What's it about Colonel? Is this about your wedding?" asked a confused Admiral.

"Not directly Sir. Some information has been brought to my attention last week. There apparently has been some miscommunication between the Commander and myself. I need to straighten it out with him before I get married next month." she replied.

"Well I don't know what to tell you at this time Colonel." replied the Admiral sullenly.

"Thank you Sir for your time. Will you let me know if you hear anything from him?" pleaded Mac.

"Yes Colonel, I will, dismiss." replied the Admiral as he shook his head after she left the office. Why couldn't these two get it together? They seem to belong to each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: _**Harm Leaves JAG**_

Author: rooster dawn

Classification: Harm/Mac

Spoiler: fifth season

Summary: How does Harm deals with the impending marriage of Mac and Brumby.

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed._

part 3

7 July 00

JAG Headquarters

Harm was due back yesterday on Wednesday. Mac hadn't seen him yesterday or today. She checked around the bullpen to see if anyone had seen or heard from him. He hadn't been seen by anyone including Bud.

She was getting very worry and upset. She went in to see the Admiral.

"Sir, Where's Commander Rabb? Do you know where he is?" asked Mac.

"He resigned his commission effective 5 July, Colonel. He's gone." replied a solemn Admiral.

"What do you mean he's gone Sir? He didn't say anything to me about resigning. He didn't say goodbye or where he was going. Why did he resign Sir?" asked a very confused Mac.

"I think you know the answer to the why he resigned, Colonel. As to where he went, I don't know. Why he didn't say goodbye to you, I can only assume he didn't want to disrupt you wedding plans." replied the Admiral.

"But Sir, I need to see him. I need to talk to him. It's very important." wailed Mac. Why is he doing this to me Mac asked to herself?

"I don't know what to say or what I can do for you Colonel. He didn't say where he was going." replied the Admiral.

"Permission to take leave to find him Sir." pleaded Mac hopefully.

"Permission granted and good luck Sarah." replied the Admiral. Maybe there was hope for them after all.

Mac went back to her office to make a few telephone calls. She was very upset that Harm had resigned his commission without telling her anything about it. Harm was her best friend.

He had helped her deal with so many things that she was ashamed of from her past. He told her he would always be there for her. Where was he now?

She decided to call his mother Trish first. Mac asked her if he had seen him or talked to him in the last two weeks.

"Hello Mrs. Burnett, this is Sarah MacKenzie, Harm's partner." started Mac.

"Hello Sarah, please call me Trish. How are you doing Sarah?" replied Trish wondering why Mac was calling.

"I'm okay Trish, have you seen or talked to Harm recently? He's been on leave the last couple of weeks. I really need to talk to him." continued Mac. 'Please Harm, I hope you talked to your mother about this.'

"No Sarah, I haven't seen or heard from him since he told me you were getting married to someone else. He was totally devastated when you told him. I always thought that the two of you would eventually get married and have kids.

We talked half the night. He didn't know what he was going to do. You were his life Sarah. He was always talking about you and how you made his life better. I think he thought you were always going to be there with him.

He probably went to talk with his grandmother. He usually goes to see her when he's unhappy." replied Trish. She was hurting because her boy was in so much pain.

"It was never my intention to hurt him Trish. I love him so much. Sometimes it seems like I've loved him my whole life, but I can't wait for him forever. I want to be loved and have children." wailed Mac as tears came to her eyes.

"I know that Sarah. We all need to be loved. I've been telling him that since the day he met you. You are all he ever talks about. He should have express his love for you when he knew for sure.

I told him if he waited too long to express his love he could lose you. But sometimes people have to learn the hard way." replied a solemn Trish.

"That's why I wanted to talk to him. I want to give him one more chance to tell me he loves me and wants me." cried Mac.

"Thank you Sarah. I know if you push him hard enough he will respond. I don't think he really wants to live his life without you in it." replied a hopeful Trish.

"Thank you Trish. I'll call his grandmother and see if she's heard anything from him." replied Mac hopefully.

"Good luck Sarah. I hope you find him before it's too late." prayed Trish.

An hour later she was on the phone with Harm's grandmother Sarah. She was nervous. This could be her last chance to find Harm. To get him to tell her how much he loved her and wanted her.

"Hello Mrs. Rabb, This is Sarah MacKenzie, Harm's partner." started Mac.

"Good afternoon Sarah. It's so nice to hear from you. Please call me Sarah." replied Grandma Sarah.

"Have you seen or heard from Harm? I need to talk to him about something very important." wailed Mac in desperation.

"Does this have something to do with you marrying Brumby?" asked Grandma Sarah.

"Did he tell you about that? It sort of does, but not really. I love Harm, but he has been very distant to me the last few months. I was hoping he would talk to me about how he really feels about me.

But he hasn't been very forth coming. Though from what I've heard from others, he doesn't seem to have trouble speaking his mind to them about how he feels about me. I seem to be the only one he has difficulty telling his true feelings to." continued Mac.

"He's not alone dear. That's true for most people. It's usually the hardest thing for most people to do, to tell the person they love that they love them." replied Grandma Sarah.

"I didn't think he really loved me. That was why I decided to marry Mic. Then a mutual friend of ours told me about this code of honor that Harm lives by. I wasn't even aware of this. I need to talk to him about it." pleaded Mac.

"Well he was here for a few days last week, but I haven't seen him since then. I don't know when he will be coming back again." replied Grandma Sarah.

"Do you mind if I come up and visit with you and check around the local area?" begged Mac hopefully. This was the first lead she had in finding Harm.

"I would be very happy to have you come up and visit. He has told me so much about you. I feel as if I already know you. I know he loves you very much." replied Grandma Sarah.

"Why does everyone keep telling me that. All I know is Harm has never told me anything about how much he loves me. I tried to initiate something with him six months ago, but all he said was that he couldn't let go." wailed Mac as tears started to flow down her face.

"When would you like to come up Sarah?" asked Grandma Sarah.

"Would tonight be too soon?" asked Mac hopefully.

"Not at all Sarah, I'll keep a light on. I'll see you when you get here. We can talk some more then." replied Grandma Sarah.

"Thank you Sarah." cried Mac.

After the phone call Mac went out into bullpen to let Bud know that she would be away for a few days. He wasn't to say anything to anyone about it.

Mac went home and packed a bag for her trip. She knew Grandma Sarah was her best bet to finding Harm. She needed to talk to her about him. To see if he really loved her like everyone was telling her.

"Bud, I'm going away for the next few days." stated Mac.

"Are you going to look for the Commander, Ma'am?" asked Bud.

"Yes I am, I'm going to see his grandmother. Whatever he's doing it's going to be in the area where she lives. He's going to want to be near her." replied Mac.

"What do you want me to say if someone asks me where you are?" asked Bud.

"You mean Mic don't you?" responded Mac to a question she didn't want to think about.

"Yes Ma'am." replied Bud.

"Tell him I'm on a case and you can't reach me." responded Mac.

Mac drove up to Harm's grandmother's farm. It was a long six hour trip. She stop along the way for gas and bite to eat. She was quite tired when she finally got there.

Grandma Sarah fixed her a late dinner to eat. She had heard from Harm about his marine's appetite. They sat down on the swing on the porch and enjoyed the rest of the evening talking.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: _**Harm Leaves JAG**_

Author: rooster dawn

Classification: Harm/Mac

Spoiler: fifth season

Summary: How does Harm deals with the impending marriage of Mac and Brumby.

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed._

part 4

Meanwhile Brumby had been trying to reach Mac all day. He stopped by JAG to see if she was around but couldn't find her anywhere. He saw Bud walking towards his desk and went over to talk to him.

"Hey Bud, have you seen Sarah today?" asked a disgruntled Mic.

"Not lately Sir. I believe she's gone for the day. She said she wouldn't be in the next few days." replied Bud stoically.

"Did she say why?" asked Mic impatiently.

"No Sir. But I think she went out of town on a case." replied Bud.

"Do you know when she's going to be back Bud?" Mic asked again as he was getting pissed. If he didn't know any better he thought Bud was stonewalling him. But Bud wouldn't do that to him. He was his best man.

"No Sir." replied Bud.

When Harm went away on leave he first went to see his grandmother. He explained to her he was leaving the navy and was going to practice law closer to her. He had visited the local law firms around the state capital of Harrisburg about a job.

He was particularly interest in law firms that dealt with the State and Federal governments. He was very surprised that most of the law firms he visited knew who he was. That he was the navy's golden boy.

The amount of money they were offering him was staggering. It was a lot more than he imagined he would be receiving. He took a job an hour away from his grandmother. This would allow him the opportunity to visit her more often.

He rented a very spacious apartment that was twice the size of his DC apartment, but for half the cost. It was only fifteen minutes from work. He started working at his new law firm on 6 July.

Harm spent the next week furnishing his new apartment. Each night he would finished up a room. Then after he was finish he would sit down with a beer or two in his new Lazy boy recliner.

He would find himself thinking about Mac and her upcoming marriage. As much as he wanted to be there to support her, he just couldn't. He hoped that she would understand.

There was no way he could be there and watch her get married to someone else, particularly Brumby. He loved her too much. He wished he had the guts to tell her how he really felt about her.

He wanted so much to tell her to not marry Brumby. He knew she would be hurt that he wasn't there for her. That she would think he had deserted her like every other man in her life, but he had to move on with his life without her. She had made her choice and now he had to make his.

It was going to take a long time to get over losing Mac. He would be easier to get over her if he didn't see her everyday. In time she would forget about him. Sooner if he wasn't there.

9 July 00

Grandma Sarah's farm

Mac spent the weekend talking with Grandma Sarah. She wanted to see if she agreed with Bud's assessment, that Harm was in love with her and would never express it as long as she was wearing Mic's ring. Grandma Sarah agreed.

"I'm sorry to say Sarah, but Harm is a proud and stubborn man. He would stand by his principals even if it meant losing the love of his life, his soul mate, the woman he wanted to have his children with, and spend the rest of his life with." sighed Grandma Sarah.

Mac was quite surprise when she heard all this. It was true, Harm loved her. Her plans to push him into a commitment had actually kept him from expressing himself. Why had she played this game of chicken with Harm?

She knew Harm better then she knew herself. She should have known that you couldn't push Harm into doing something that he wasn't ready to do. Why didn't she know Harm wouldn't respond in the manner that she wanted him to?

Why did he have to be so stubborn and self-righteous? Because as she thought to herself, she had waited for him for three years. Put up with him dating other women. Allowed him to return to flying for six months.

She thought that she had waited long enough for a relationship with him. It was finally her turn to be with Harm and enjoy a loving relationship with him. She was ready to move on to the next phase of her life, to be a wife and mother.

Mac spent the following week checking out the Pittsburgh, Philadelphia, and Harrisburg area law firms. She knew Harm was distancing himself from her, but he wouldn't want to be too far away from his grandmother.

She called all the law firms both large and small looking for a recently hired naval jag lawyer. She thought Harm was more than likely to be in one of the major cities since he was use to the advantages that the city had to offer.

But she had no such luck. She went back to Grandma Sarah's farm quite disappointed and dejected. She wanted to talk to Grandma Sarah again.

"Did you hear anything from Harm? Has he come back or called you?" asked Mac.

"I'm sorry Sarah, but he hasn't called me since you left. I'm sure he will call me soon." replied Grandma Sarah.

"I have to go back to JAG for a few days to check in with the Admiral. I have some other sources I can check out to see if they know where Harm is." Mac told Grandma Sarah.

"I'll call you if I hear from him Sarah. Don't get too discouraged sweetie. I'm sure I'll hear from this week." Grandma Sarah told Mac.

During the week Mac was gone Brumby was getting quite upset and worried when he hadn't heard from Mac. They were getting married in two weeks. They still had things that needed to be done.

He had gone into JAG to see the Admiral. He wanted to see if he had heard anything from Sarah. He had thought she would be taking care of any last minute details for the wedding next Sunday. But she was nowhere to be found.

"Sir, do you know where Sarah is?" pleaded Mic.

"I don't know where she is. I thought she needed some time off to get ready for the wedding. I haven't seen her since last week when she asked me for some the time off." replied the Admiral.

"I'm worried about her Sir. I can't seem to find her anywhere. You don't suppose she with Rabb?" asked Mic nervously all the while hoping she wasn't with him.

"I doubt it Mic. Rabb resigned his commission a month ago. I haven't seen or heard from him since." replied the Admiral sullenly.

"I didn't know about that. Does Sarah know?" asked Mic with apprehension.

"Yes, but I wouldn't worry about it. Harm is getting out of her life just like every other man before him. I think he didn't want to disrupt the wedding plans at the last minute." replied the Admiral.

"I'm sorry to hear that. He was a great lawyer and represented the navy very well." responded Mic with glee.

"That he did." sighed the Admiral.

17 July 00

JAG Headquarters

Mac stopped by her place to get a change of clothes and one of Harm's old navy t-shirts that he had left there. When she really miss him while he was away flying she would put it on to sleep in.

It would comfort her giving her a sense that he was still with her. She had decided to spend time at Harm's place. Until she found Harm she didn't want to deal with Mic.

She didn't want to have to explain to him where she had been or what she was doing. When she went to sleep in Harm's bed she could still smell him, his scent. She slept very soundly.

The next day Mac stopped by the office. She wanted to inform the Admiral what she had been up to and that she hadn't found Harm yet. She had called his mother and visited with his grandmother. She spent some time catching up on paperwork.

"Any luck Colonel? Have you found Rabb yet?" asked a curious Admiral.

"No Sir. He had visited his grandmother a couple of weeks ago, but he hasn't been back to see her since. He hasn't talked to his mother in a couple months. I'm assuming he's going to stay somewhere close to his grandmother. Though where that is I don't know." replied Mac hopefully.

"You do know that you wedding is only six days away." the Admiral informed Mac for confirmation.

"Yes Sir." replied Mac.

"You know Brumby was in here looking for you last week, Colonel?" continued the Admiral.

"No, I didn't. I'm sorry about that Sir. What did you say to him?" asked a concerned Mac.

"I gave him the run around. But you're going to have to talk to him Colonel." replied the Admiral.

"I know Sir, but I need to resolve some issues with Harm before I talk to Mic." she replied.

"You could postpone the wedding until after you find Rabb. You shouldn't be getting married if you're not ready Colonel." replied the Admiral trying to convince her not to get marry if Harm was who she wanted.

"I'll think about it Sir and let you know." replied Mac.

She knew he was right, but she couldn't think about that right now. All she could think of was finding Harm.

"Good luck in your search Sarah." wished the Admiral.

"Thank you Sir." replied Mac.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: _**Harm Leaves JAG**_

Author: rooster dawn

Classification: Harm/Mac

Spoiler: fifth season

Summary: How does Harm deals with the impending marriage of Mac and Brumby.

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed._

part 5

20 July 00

JAG Headquarters

A few days later Mac received a telephone call from Grandma Sarah. Harm had called to talk to her. He was going to visit her this weekend. He was going to tell her about his new job. Mac was welcomed to come up and visit. Mac thanked Grandma Sarah for telephoning her.

The next day Mac went up to Grandma Sarah's farm. Mac spent the night talking with Grandma Sarah. They talked about how they were going to confront Harm and his feelings about her.

22 July 00

Grandma Sarah's farm

The next morning Harm decided to drive to his grandmother's farm at 1000 hours. It would give him time to visit with his grandmother before lunch.

They could talk about what was going to happen this weekend. She would help him deal with Sarah marrying Mic. He would also tell her about his new job and where he was living now.

Grandma Sarah would help him get over Sarah. She would know how to help him eased the pain of losing the most wonderful woman he had ever known and loved.

When Mac arrived at Harm's grandmother's farm she park her car behind the barn of out sight. She didn't want to spook Harm before she heard what he had to say.

She would sit in the next room and wait while Grandma Sarah talked to Harm. Grandma Sarah would get Harm to open up and express his true feelings for her.

When Harm arrived at the farm he was greeted by his grandmother with a big hug and kiss. He smiled and told her how happy he was to see her. He proceeded to tell her about his new job.

He loved it. Everyone there knew about him and his exploits as the flying lawyer. They had heard all about his great accomplishments as a hotshot naval aviator as well as a naval lawyer.

What they weren't aware of was his success rate as a lawyer, over ninety five percent. They were a great bunch of people to work with. He had a wide variety of cases to work on like he did with JAG.

He was also going to do some contract work with the state and federal government. He would probably be down in DC area for a couple days a month. He could visit his friends then.

Mac was listening to Harm talk in the next room. She smiled. She was happy to hear that Harm was adjusting so well to his new life outside the navy. She wanted to see him so much that it hurt, but she would wait until lunch to see him.

She missed him so much. She didn't like to think about her life without him in it. Mac listen very carefully when Grandma Sarah asked him who he would visit when he went back to DC.

She asked him if he would visit Sarah. She liked Sarah. She was a beautiful girl with a lot of spunk. Sort of reminded her of herself when she was younger.

"Who are you going to see when you go to DC Harm." asked Grandma Sarah curiously.

"I'll probably stop in to see Bud and Harriet to see how little Aj is doing. Maybe after some time has past I'll stop into JAG to see how the Admiral and the gang are doing." replied Harm.

"How about Sarah? She was your partner for over four years. She is such a lovely young lady. And you love her don't you?" asked Grandma Sarah.

"I don't think so grandma." replied Harm sadly.

Tears began to flow from Mac's eyes. He didn't want to see her. He didn't love her after all. She was such a fool to believe that Harm could possibly love her. She began to cry harder.

"Why not Harm? I thought you said you loved her. Did you know that she's been looking for you for the last month since you left JAG. You left without talking to her and saying goodbye.

I know you were raised better than that Harmon." responded Grandma Sarah as she tried to understand her stubborn grandson.

"I couldn't face her Grandma. I couldn't say goodbye to her. I love her too much to see the hurt and pain in her eyes knowing that another person she cared about was deserting her.

How could I go and watch the most wonderful woman I have ever known, marry another man? She's the only woman I have ever love with all my heart and soul.

How can I knowing that if I had a little intestinal fortitude she might be marrying me tomorrow instead of Brumby. It would break my heart to see Mac with another man's ring on her hand.

I don't think I could face her knowing I did nothing to prevent it. I don't think I could work with her all day knowing that she's going home to Brumby at night." wailed Harm in great emotional pain.

A smile came slowly across Mac's face. Tears of sorrow were being replaced with tears of happiness as they began to flow. He does love me after all she cried to herself. Wow!

She had been waiting for a very long time to hear Harm finally say that he loved her and only her. She was so happy that she wanted to run right into the next room and throw her arms around him. But she had to be patient and hear everything. She was finally hearing how he really felt about her.

As Grandma Sarah and Harm continue to talk Grandma Sarah went to the kitchen to start on lunch. She made a nice pasta salad with chicken and egg salad. She asked Harm to set the table for three.

He asked her if she was expecting company. She told him yes if it was okay with him. Her guest would be arriving shortly. Harm thought that his grandmother was already fixing him up with some young lady.

She always knew how to make him feel better. She put the frying pan on the stove to heat up. She put two hamburgers on to cook. The aroma of the burgers cooking set Harm's mind to thinking of Sarah and her Beltway Burgers. Boy did he miss his little ninja girl.

"Is the table all set Harm?" asked Grandma Sarah.

"Yes Ma'am. I'm all ready for you. Where's your guest Grandma?" asked Harm curiously.

"Let me put the food on the table. You can get the lemonade and put it on the table. I'll go get her. She's in the other room." smiled Grandma Sarah hopefully.

Grandma Sarah walked out of the room to talk with Mac for a few minutes before returning with Mac. When Harm saw her he was stunned. She was the last person he expected to see standing there in his grandmother's kitchen.

She was looking great as usual though it looked like she may have been crying. He didn't know whether to be angry or happy. All he knew he was happy to see her again.

"Hello Sarah, I guess I understand why grandma was cooking hamburgers now." a nervous Harm trying talk to Mac.

"Hello Harm. You know me, I need my burgers. I've been looking for you for the last month. I've needed to talk to you." replied Mac hoping Harm would stay and talk to her.

"So I've been told. I don't think we have anything to talk about Sarah." replied Harm a little hurt.

"I think we do. I've been talking to Bud. He filled me in on a lot of things." contradicted Mac.

"You can't always believe what loose lips Roberts tells you." replied Harm with a sneer.

"Come on now, be nice Harm. I know you are right about Bud most of the time, but sometimes what he has to say is true. That's why I needed to talk to you.

After hearing what you had to say with Grandma Sarah, I heard you tell her that you love me, I know Bud was right." wailed Mac.

"You were spying on me?" asked Harm angrily.

"Not exactly, but it's the only way I knew that I could find out the truth about how you feel about me. Why couldn't you have just told me how you felt Harm?" pleaded Mac softly.

"Why should it matter now? You're going to marry Brumby." mumbled Harm quietly.

"I love you Harm. I always have, but I didn't think that you loved me the same way. You never said anything to me about how you felt. Only that you couldn't let go. That's why I was marrying Mic." cried Mac.

"You really didn't give me much of a chance. You blindsided me in Australia. I was focusing on a murder trial. I wasn't expecting you to tell me you wanted to explore our feelings. We weren't exactly on the best of terms since I return.

I know you must have been thinking about it for a long time. I needed some time too to digest what you said to me and what you wanted. I wasn't prepared to make that kind of decision that night.

I needed a few days to think about it. You didn't give me any time to think Sarah. Instead you went out to dinner with Brumby a couple nights later and showed up with Brumby's ring on your hand.

I was shocked and confused. A few nights before you told me that you love me and want a loving relationship. I thought you would wait for me. Never in my wildest dreams did I expect you to leave me for Brumby or anyone else for that matter." replied Harm.

"I never expected Mic to propose to me Harm. I actually turned him down. I told him I couldn't love him that way. He understood because he knew I loved you. I only took his ring so as not to hurt him.

I was going to take it off when I got back to DC. But you made such an issue of it I decided to keep it on just to annoy you. Then you started seeing the video princess to spite me.

That's when I decided to talk with Mic more. I needed someone to make me feel good about myself after you rejected me for that blond bimbo." replied Mac as she defended herself.

"I'm sorry Sarah. I really had my head up my six. I should have talked to you later about how I felt about you. I should have made an effort to make you understand where I was at.

That I loved you, but I needed more time before making that kind of decision. It probably would have reduced the tension between us." smiled Harm as he took Mac into his arms.

"I think you are right flyboy. Mic was saying all the things that I had been waiting for you to say. He made me feel good and wanted." smiled Mac.

"So what does all this mean Sarah?" asked Harm a bit confused.

"It means that if you love me and want to marry me sometime in the future, then I'll tell Mic to take his sorry six back to Australia. I only want to be with you flyboy." replied Mac as she buried her head into his chest.

"I love you ninja girl. And if you want me, you've got me forever and ever." responded Harm as he gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too flyboy. I want to be with you forever and ever." replied Mac as they kissed so passionately that Grandma Sarah blushed.

Grandma Sarah was so happy to see them talking and working out their problems. They made such a wonderful couple. Mac was so much better for Harm than that blond bimbo Renee.

She quietly excused herself and went into the next room. She quickly called Trish to tell her the news, that Harm and Mac had made up. They both were so happy that Harm and Mac were together again.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: _**Harm Leaves JAG**_

Author: rooster dawn

Classification: Harm/Mac

Spoiler: fifth season

Summary: How does Harm deals with the impending marriage of Mac and Brumby.

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed._

part 6

After lunch Mac made a few telephone calls. She called the Admiral, Harriet, and Mic to tell them that the wedding was off. She would be back in a few days to fill them in.

"Hello Mic. I'm sorry I haven't been around much lately to talk to you." started Mac.

"Hello Sarah. I've missed you. Where have you been?" asked Mic angrily.

"I've been looking for Harm. I needed to talk to him." responded Mac. She was glad she wasn't there to see his face. He always got upset whenever she mentioned Harm's name.

"What did you need to talk to him about? He doesn't love you. He has mistreated you quite badly of late. You suppose to be marrying me." bellowed Mic.

"Mic, as much as I thought I loved you, I don't love you the same way I love Harm. I love him with every fiber of my body and soul. He's my soul mate. He's the man I want to spend the rest of my life with." replied Mac candidly.

"So what are you trying to tell me Sarah?" asked Mic. He was about to blow a gasket. It was Rabb, it was always about Rabb.

"It means I'm very sorry Mic, but I can't marry you. I'm sorry for misleading you the last few months, but it's Harm that I love. Again I'm so sorry. Goodbye Mic." replied Mac with relief. She didn't want to give Mic a chance to debate the issue or make a case that she should marry him.

Later in the afternoon Harm took Mac to his new apartment. She was pleasantly surprised at what she saw. It was quite different from the place he had in DC.

They made love gently like it was the first time for both of them. They spent the next couple of days together before she needed to head back to JAG.

"This is a wonderful place Harm. It's so big and modern. So unlike your place in DC." smiled Mac.

"Well you have a lot more choices of apartments here than you do in DC. You're lucky to find anything halfway decent in DC. Here everything is so much nicer." replied Harm.

"So you really like your new job?" asked Mac sadly.

"Yes, very much. They are a great brunch of people like they have at JAG. They've even heard about me, the Navy's golden flyboy. They say I make lawyers look good." laughed Harm.

"Do you think you will be coming back to JAG now?" asked Mac hopefully.

"No Sarah, I don't think so. As I told the Admiral I don't want to do all that traveling anymore. I don't want regulations telling me that I shouldn't love you, or be with you. I love you so much Sarah.

I think if it hadn't been for the regulations I would have seen you for who you are and fallen in love with you so much sooner. I wouldn't have needed to keep my feelings for you at bay.

I would have thought about asking you to marry me a lot sooner. But I guess we still have some things we will need to work out before we can be together." replied Harm with apprehension.

"I think you are right Harm. It does look like we have some things to work through and talk about. When do you think you will be in DC next?" asked Mac hoping it would be soon.

"As far as work is concern, it won't be for a few more weeks. But I would like to come down next weekend to see you. We could spend the day flying Sarah and have a picnic." smile Harm.

"I would love that Harm. I love flying in Sarah. I love the feel of the wind blowing in my hair and the sense of freedom that only flying can brings. It's a date.

I love you Harm. I think I need to get going now if I'm going to get back to DC at a reasonable hour." smiled Mac.

"Sarah, before you leave, I would like to give you something." smile Harm.

"What Harm?" asked Mac quizzically.

"This is the ring my father gave to my mother." smiled Harm.

"It's beautiful Harm. Are you sure you want to give this to me?" asked Mac in wonder.

"Yes Sarah. It shows my love and commitment to you. It should answer a few questions of why you didn't marry Brumby." chuckled Harm.

"Yeah, and it should generate a few more." moaned Mac.

"I left for a long weekend with one ring, ready to marry one man ... and I come back with a ring from another man."

"Goodbye Sarah, I love you. I'll see you next weekend. Maybe we can visit our godson too. Call when you get in." smiled Harm as he took her into his arms.

"I would like that. I love you too, Bye." replied Mac before she gave Harm a kiss.

The following weekend Harm flew down to the airfield outside DC. He met Mac there. She brought along with her a picnic lunch. They exchanged a hug and deep kiss.

Harm check out the plane and had it refueled. They spent the afternoon flying around northern Virginia. Mac took the stick for an hour doing some loop de loop and rolls. She stayed away from doing dives.

The first time she had tried that maneuver they had to land in a field and she got shot. After a couple of hours they settled down in a large grassy field to have a picnic lunch.

They took a short walk to stretch their legs before heading back to the airfield. When they got to the airfield they decided to return to Mac's place for dinner.

"I had a lot of fun today flyboy. I've missed you so much. I especially miss how we always had time to do things together." cooed Mac coyly.

"I can't remember the last time I was this happy. I've especially missed the banter between us. It kept me on my toes. I felt alive." grinned Harm.

"That was probably when you went back to flying." smiled Mac.

"I was happy to be flying again but I was pretty bum out that I was leaving you behind. I got use to having you around everyday. It was really tough not having you there with me everyday to share my joy of flying with me." responded Harm solemnly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there with you Harm, but I was pretty miserable too. I thought you loved flying more than being with me. And of course I had the fear that you wouldn't be coming back.

Whether you stay on the carrier for a couple of years or getting shot down and dying. I don't think I could have handled you not coming back at all like your father and grandfather before you." wailed Mac softly.

"It was very hard to be away from you. I think the longest I would have stayed away would have been a year before returning. I know my future was at JAG and with you.

I couldn't believe that I would miss you so much while I was away. I love flying, but I love you a lot more." replied Harm as he gave her a hug.

"I miss you so much while you away. A part of me died when you left. I wanted to tell you not to go, but I knew you had to find out where you really needed to be. I know you wanted to prove that you could fly under any conditions." replied Mac softly as she buried her head in his chest.

"There isn't anyone or anything more important to me than you." whispered Harm.

"What would you like to do tomorrow Harm?" asked Mac.

"It would be nice to visit our godson tomorrow. It's been a while since I saw him last." replied Harm.

"I'm sure Bud and Harriet would love to see you again. They have missed you too you know. They took it very hard when you left. You're Bud's mentor. And what affects Bud surely affects Harriet. You're a very important person to them." smiled Mac.

"What about you ninja girl?" asked Harm.

"Since the day I helped you onto the helicopter over four years ago there hasn't been anyone else I rather spend time with. You're everything to me Harm. You are my life." replied Mac.

"And you are everything to me too Sarah. You are my life Sarah." agreed Harm as he held her tightly.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: _**Harm Leaves JAG**_

Author: rooster dawn

Classification: Harm/Mac

Spoiler: fifth season

Summary: How does Harm deals with the impending marriage of Mac and Brumby.

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed._

part 7

The next day after having brunch at IHOP they headed over to the Robert's mansion. They walked up to the front door and knocked on the door. Bud opened the door and stood there dumbfounded. He was surprised to see his mentor standing. Then he mumbled a greeting.

"Commander, is it really you Sir?" asked Bud.

"Yes Bud, it's me. I'm not in the navy anymore so please call me Harm. And that's an order!" laughed Harm and Mac.

After all this time Bud still had difficulty calling them Harm and Mac when they were off duty even though he considered them his mentors and best friends.

"Honey come here, there's someone here that you're going to want to see." Bud cried out to Harriet.

"Who is it Bud?" bellowed Harriet. She hated being disturbed this early on a Sunday morning.

She came out of the kitchen grumbling and saw Harm. She hurried over to him and gave him a big hug.

"Commander it's so nice to see you again. I've missed you. I thought I would never see you again." cried Harriet.

"Hello Harriet. Please call me Harm. I'm not in the navy anymore. I have no rank." replied Harm as he shook his head.

"Harm is down from Harrisburg this weekend visiting. He's working in Harrisburg, Pennsylvania now." smiled Mac with pride.

Harriet and Mac went into the kitchen to talk while Bud and Harm stayed in the living room.

"Is he here to see you Ma'am? Are you two seeing each other now that you've broken up with Commander Brumby?" asked a curious Harriet.

"Well I finally did tracked Harm down last week at his grandmother's farm. She got him to admit how he really felt about me and also how he felt about me marrying Mic.

I was sitting in the next room listening to what he had to say. It was so wonderful Harriet. To hear him say that he loved me and that he thought I was the most wonderful woman he had ever known.

Then his grandmother brought me into the room. I asked him why he could tell everyone else how he felt about me, but wasn't able to tell me. I told him that I loved him more then anybody else.

I have been waiting for him to tell me that he loved me since the first day that we met. Because that is how long that I have been in loved with him." replied Mac with tears in her eyes

"What did he have to say?" asked Harriet as she saw how happy Mac was. She was glowing and was so energized.

"He knew that we were destine to be together when he first met me, but that he needed to take it slowly because of some of his obsessions. Also he was afraid to lose me if he push too hard too fast." smiled Mac.

"So what's going to happen now?" asked Harriet.

"I called Mic on the phone to tell him how sorry I was and that I didn't love him the way I loved Harm. I couldn't marry him because I didn't love him enough and that the wedding was off.

Then I went with Harm to his new apartment where we spent the rest of the weekend talking and making love. He gave me this ring before I left. It's the same one his father gave his mother when he asked her to marry him.

Yesterday he flew down here and we spent the day together. We went flying in Harm's bi-plane. We'll be working on how we want to spend the rest of our lives together over the next several months." responded Mac with tears flowing down her cheeks because she was so happy.

"That's so beautiful Sarah. Are you going to be leaving JAG too Sarah?" asked Harriet.

"I don't know for sure Harriet, it's too soon to say. I love Harm so much. He has started a new career that he loves very much.

I don't think I want to be separated from him anymore then I have to. We have a lot of things to work through first. We'll just have to wait and see." replied Mac quietly.

Meanwhile Bud and Harm had gone out to the back yard to light the grill for a cookout.

"I want to thank you Bud for what you have done for Sarah and me." smile Harm as he slapped Bud's shoulder in appreciation.

"I haven't done anything Harm." replied a confused Bud.

"Yes you have Bud. You told her the truth about how I felt and why I couldn't tell her. It convinced her to come looking for me and confront me about my feelings for her." responded Harm thankfully.

"Thank you Harm, you two are my best friends. I couldn't let you be apart because you both were too stubborn to tell each other how you felt. I have been listening to Harriet moan and groan for three years about why the two of you couldn't get together.

That you love each other so much. We both wanted to see you and Mac happy. We wanted you to at least try to have a relationship. If it didn't work at least you could say you tried." replied Bud.

"Thank you and Harriet for caring for us so much. We feel the same way about you two even though you both act quite weird at times. I didn't know how I was going to live without her Bud. Now I have a chance of finding out how I'm going to spend the rest of my life with her. Thank you again Bud." smiled Harm.

"It was my pleasure Harm." replied Bud happily.

Harm and Mac spent the rest of the day at the Robert's mansion. They had a cookout in the back yard. They had fun catching up to what was going on in each other's lives. Harm had a fun time playing with little AJ before he and Mac went back to her place.

Over the next several months the romance between Harm and Mac bloomed. They spent their weekends together. One weekend it would be at his place the next week they would be at her place. They explored their feeling towards one another and talked about the future.

They went to Harm's grandmother farm for Thanksgiving. The whole family was there. Trish and Frank had flown in at the beginning of the week. Mac's mother and uncle had arrived on Wednesday.

They all sat down and had a wonderful dinner. They ate turkey, mash potatoes, turnip, squash, pearl onions, bread stuffing and cranberry sauce for dinner. They had cherry and apple pie for dessert.

After dinner they all went into the parlor to sit around the fire. After talking for an hour Harm stood up to address Mac.

"It is so nice to have everyone here today. We have so much to be thankful for. It was nearly a year ago I made one of the biggest mistakes of my life.

Sarah had come to me while we were in Australia. She wanted us to start exploring our feeling for each other with me. I was involved in a murder trial at the time and wasn't prepared to deal with what she wanted or needed from me at that time.

I needed a few days to think over what she had said to me and understand what she really wanted. But before I knew what was happening she was wearing another man ring on her right hand.

She told me it was only a friendship ring but I got stubborn and pigheaded. I wouldn't listen to her. Then to make matters worse after I thought about how I felt about her and what she was trying to tell me in Australia I didn't respond.

I should have sat down with her and talk it out. I responded very poorly which in turn led her to respond in a manner that wasn't really beneficial to either of us.

Then six months ago I was on the verge of losing her to another man. I had screwed up royally. Instead of telling Sarah not to marry the other man, that I loved her, I ran away with my tail between my legs.

It took a good friend and a great lady to intervene to tell me like it was and help us get squared away.

I'm very happy that a very special young lady loved me enough to not give up on me and track me down. She made me face my feelings for her. I loved her and wanted to spend the rest of my life with her." orated Harm with passion.

Harm got down on one knee and pulled out a ring from his jacket pocket. Mac gasp and put her hand over her mouth as the realization of what was about to happen.

Tears began to flow from her eyes. Her heart began to beat faster. Everyone else in the room moved to the edge of their seats. They all knew what they were about to witness and what a wonderful and special event it was.

"Sarah, I love you. You are the most wonderful woman I have ever known. You have followed me all over the world covering my six even when I didn't think I needed anyone. You have always been there for me whether I needed you or not.

I fell in loved with you the first time I saw you in the rose garden. I knew you were a very special lady and that I would have to earn your respect and love. You are my soul mate and I don't want to spend another day of my life without you in it.

Sarah MacKenzie would you do me the honor of becoming my wife. I love you so much. I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy." continued Harm as tears began to form in his eyes.

Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks now. The day that she had hope and dream for had finally arrived. She couldn't believe her dreams were finally going to come true. She was so happy.

"I would have followed you anywhere in the world just to be with you Harm. You are my life, my reason for being. I too have loved you since that first day we met in the rose garden. You looked deep into my eyes as though you were searching for my soul.

It would have been so easy to give into that special feeling I felt the first day we spent together, but you were too special to take a chance of throwing it all away before we got to know each other.

I never thought I deserved anyone as wonderful as you. But you have always made me feel special, that I was as good as anyone else. You have always been there for me. That is one of the things I love most about you.

Harmon Rabb Jr., I would be honor and very proud to become your wife and soul mate for the rest of my life. Yes, I will marry you." cried Mac.

Harm stood up and kissed Mac. Everyone got up out of their chair and came over to Mac and Harm to congratulate them with hugs and kisses. They were all very happy to be there to see such a special event.

"I'm so happy for you baby. Harm is such a wonderful man. I know he will make you very happy." cried Deanne(Mac's mother) as she held Mac in her arms.

"Thank you mom. I'm so happy that you are here to share this special day with me. I so happy right now. I don't ever want this feeling to go away." replied a very happy Mac.

"You have a right to feel the way you do. It is a very special day when a man and woman share their love for each other this way before their families.

I glad that you and Harm thought enough of me to invited me to be here today with you to share in this very special moment. I love you sweat pea." responded Deanne.

"I love you too mom." cried Mac.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: _**Harm Leaves JAG**_

Author: rooster dawn

Classification: Harm/Mac

Spoiler: fifth season

Summary: How does Harm deals with the impending marriage of Mac and Brumby.

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed._

epilogue

Three weeks later Harm went to JAG headquarters with Mac. When they arrive they entered the bull pen area. All their friend saw them walking in and hurried over to greet them. Most of them hadn't seen Harm in over six months.

They wanted to see how he was doing since he resigned his commission. They were very happy to see him. With all the commotion going on in the bullpen the Admiral came out of his office to see what was going on. When he saw Harm and Mac he walked over to them.

"What do we owe the pleasure of your company Mr. Rabb?" asked the Admiral sternly.

"I thought I would come to JAG and visit with all my friends that I haven't seen in six months. Sarah and I have an announcement to make." replied Harm.

"Well it's good to see you again Mr. Rabb. I hope your announcement will please everyone." responded the Admiral as he suspected what it would be. Mac had been glowing and very happy since she called off her wedding to the Aussie Mutt.

"It is Sir. I believe everyone will be very please to hear it." smiled Harm.

"Well don't keep us in suspense Mr. Rabb." ordered the Admiral.

"Sarah, if you please." smiled Harm as he put an arm around her waist, which drew a reaction.

"Harmon has asked me to marry him and I have accepted." beamed Mac happily.

"Does that mean the Commander is coming back to JAG Ma'am?" asked Tiner hopefully. Harm had been a good officer to the enlisted. He had always treated the enlisted with respect.

"No he's not Tiner. Harm is in private practice now in Harrisburg. He'll be coming down to Washington a couple days a month." replied Mac as she saw the disappointment on a few faces.

"We have set a wedding date of 14 June. Everyone is invited." exclaimed Harm.

Everyone went up to the happy couple to congratulated them. Harm invited everyone to McMurphy's after work. The Admiral pulled Mac aside.

"So what does all this mean Colonel?" asked the Admiral quietly as to not disturb everyone.

"Sir?" asked a puzzled Mac.

"Are you going to be staying here at JAG or is Mr. Rabb going to move here? Is there a possibility that you're going to resign your commission too?" asked the Admiral as he attempted to clarify the situation.

"Sir. Nothing has been decided yet. We are only beginning to explore the different possibilities." responded Mac hesitantly.

"Well let me know soon what you decide to do. I'll need to make arrangements if you decide to leave too." replied the Admiral.

First Rabb, now MacKenzie thought the Admiral. Damm the regulations. He was losing the best people he ever had working for him.

Harm and Mac spent Christmas in DC with their friends from JAG. They invited everyone over to Mac's place. Everyone brought food or drink with them to lessen the load of having one person doing all the work.

They enjoyed good food and drink along with great company. After dinner they exchange gifts out of the office grab bag.

Admiral's office

Two months later after spending Valentine day together Harm got Mac an interview with the law firm he was working for. They were very happy to meet her. They offered her a position. She accepted.

She had decided to resign her commission. She needed more. She needed to be with Harm everyday not just on the weekends. The following week she met with the Admiral. She had with her, her letter of resignation.

"What do I owe the pleasure of this visit Colonel?" asked the Admiral fearing the worse.

"I'm here to talk to you about my future Sir." replied Mac quietly.

"Have you decided anything Colonel?" asked the Admiral.

"Yes Sir. I've decided to resign my commission and take a position with Harm's law firm." replied Mac.

"Are you sure that's what you want Colonel? You have a great career and future here at JAG." asked the Admiral as he tried to persuade Mac to remain at JAG.

"I'm sure Sir. It's a great opportunity and I get to work with Harm again. I'll get to spend more time with him. I love him and I want to be with him everyday. Seeing him only on weekends is not enough anymore.

I've loved working here and serving under your command Sir. But it's time to move on." replied Mac with sadness.

"I can push the paperwork through. When would you like to it to be effective?" asked a disappointed Admiral.

"The end of the month Sir." replied Mac.

"We're going to miss you, Colonel." responded the Admiral.

"Thank you Sir. I'm going to miss everyone here also." smiled Mac.

Three months later Harm and Mac were married. They had the wedding at Naval Academy Chapel in Annapolis so all their friends could attend.

They came from all over the world. Keeter was Harm's best man and Carolyn was Mac's matron of honor. They had a beautiful wedding followed by the reception of all receptions.

**__**

The End


End file.
